


Juguemos a las escondidas

by tempi



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cheating, Friendship, M/M, Romance, dumb
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10060184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempi/pseuds/tempi
Summary: Nancy es la que se da cuenta, obviamente que ella es la que se da cuenta primera, antes que ellos, y ella es la que los empuja. Pero también es ella quien mata a Steve, lenta y dolorosamente. Como se lo merece.





	

Nancy fue la primera que se dio cuenta, la única que se iba a dar cuenta, nadie estaba fijándose en Steve desde su pelea con sus amigos y su asociación con Jonathan, y nadie nunca se fijaba en Jonathan en la escuela. Así que si, ella fue la única que se dio cuenta, hasta antes que ellos, eso era lo mas obvio, al fin y al cabo ella era la que los unio, muchos pensaron que ellos eran un trio complicado, que ella se divertía de tener dos chicos peleando por ella, y si tenían razón, toda persona se sentiría alagado si tuviera dos chicos peleando por su amor. Sin embargo, el tiempo paso y perdió su encanto, se volvió molesto e irritante como los dos siempre querían superar al otro, como siempre deba dividirse entre los dos, hasta el día que ella se dio cuenta. Ese día ella entendió todo.

Fue una conversación, simple y rápida. Una que revelo todo.

 

-Jonathan, ¿Estas libre este Sabado?

 

Estaban sentados debajo de un árbol, comiendo el almuerzo, bueno mejor dicho ella estaba comiendo el almuerzo mientras Jonathan leía un libro y Steve prendia su segundo cigarrillo del día. Estaban los tres disfrutando el frío fresco de otoño, cuando ella lo interrumpió con esa pregunta que hizo que Jonathan bajara su libro la mirara y Steve se atragantara con el humo del cigarrillo.

 

-Ehm...

 

-Si es que no lo estas, no hay problema

 

Aunque si habría problema porque ella necesitaba su ayuda para estudiar para el examen de química. Pero Nancy sabia que no debía empujar a Jonathan.

 

-Es que...

 

Ella sonrió dulcemente esperando que el respondiera, cuando escucho el resoplido de Steve que estaba despeinando su pelo con su mano en un habito nervioso de el, inhalo e exhalo el humo de su cigarrillo cuando sonrío, esa sonrisa de el hacia los dos.

 

-Jonathan no puede

 

-Steve...

 

Nancy estaba lista para quejarse de la manera que siempre Steve se comportaba cuando estaba celoso, cuando el la cayo.

 

-No puede porque el va a salir conmigo

 

-¿Van a salir?

 

-Si

 

-¿Ustedes dos?

 

-Si

 

-¿Solos?

 

-Si

 

Nancy se callo y los observo, los observo en verdad por primera vez, observo el leve tinte rojo en las mejillas de Jonathan y la forma que el se mordía los labios cuando miraba a Steve por el rabillo de su ojo, observo la manera que Steve seguía despeinando su pelo y como se estaba acabando su segundo cigarrillo, observo como los dos se miraban en secreto. Y sonrío en secreto.

 

-Bueno, me alegra escuchar eso

 

Decidio no especificar porque necesitaba a Jonathan y no pregunto que iban a hacer el Sabado, decidió que iba a divertirse de otra manera que no fuera en la competencia de ellos dos por ella. Una excusa estupida, en ese momento ella se dio cuenta.

 

\----

 

Fue lento pero seguro que ella los fue empujando para que estuvieran solos, retirándose de la ecuacion sin palabras, desde la primera ve se dio cuenta que el mas propenso a iniciar estas falsas salidas de ellos era Steve, Jonathan sola callarse y miriar a Steve esperando ver su repuesta. Obviamente que ella no era tonta, era inteligente y por eso siempre les preguntaba por separado que hicieron, pidiendole a Jonathan fotos o pruebas a Steve, también estaba la gente que le contaba a ella como se los había cruzado a sus "novios" sin ella, ella entornaría los ojos ante esa forma de llamarlos pero luego sonreiría sabiendo que ellos estaban saliendo mas allá de las mentiras. Fueron leves empujes que hacia ella, pequeños y sutiles.

 

-Jonathan, salió esa película que me contaste el otro día, ¿Queres ir hoy mas tarde?

 

Ahi Jonathan miraria hacia el cielo y luego a Steve quien exhalaria su humo y diría una excusa terrible.

 

-No puede me tiene que ayudar con un trabajo de química

 

Nancy ocultaria la sonrisa en el morder de la manzana, sabiendo que Steve era muy bueno en quimica, muy bueno en la mayoría de las materias. Pero aceptaría lo que le dieran, ella diría su tristeza al no poder ser y lo dejaría ser, disfrutando el rubor en Jonathan y la sonrisa oculta en Steve.  
Mas tarde ella escucharía de Mike como el los vio yendo a ver esa película nueva que Will quería ir a ver.

 

\----

 

Lo inesperado paso un día de lluvia, un día que los tres estaban sentados en las escaleras de la escuela, con Steve escribiendo en la pared, ella mirando a la gente caminar enfrente de ellos y Jonathan cara fotos del movimiento de la gente. Ella sabia que algo estaba diferente, estaban sentados demasiado lejos y había mucho silencio, pero no sabia porque, ninguno de los dos decía nada y ella no sabia que decir o hacer para saberlo.

 

-Jonathan, ¿Tu tienes el libro ese que nos pidió la de literatura?

 

Ella miro a Steve quien detuvo sus dibujos y estaba abriendo la boca, cuando en el griterío de gente se escucho la voz de Jonathan.

 

-Si, ¿Queres pasar por el mas tarde hoy?

 

-Ehm...¿Estas libre?

 

Jonathan miro a Steve, con una sonrisa que no te gusto ver, era fría y enojada, una sonrisa de la que Steve se escondia.

 

-Completamente

 

Jonathan se levanto de los escalones y se perdio entre la gente y Nancy lo dejo irse sin palabras que decir, ella solo miro a Steve esperando que el dijera algo, pero el continuaba dibujando.

 

-¿Que hiciste?

 

-No hice nada

 

-Harrington no insultes mi inteligencia por favor

 

El sabia que era serio cuando ella decía su apellido, ella se lo quedo mirando esperando a que quebrar y le dijera que hizo para que el otro chico se fuera sin palabras y no jugara el juego de

ellos.

 

-Fui a la fiesta de Susan, la del otro día

 

-Esa es una nueva bufanda

 

Una bufanda azul, una que el nunca antes utilizo, y ella sabia lo que ocultaba esa bufanda y sus pequeñas manos se estaban cerrando en puños, lista para atacar al idiota de su amigo y ex novio. Y el estaba ocultando su cara en la bufanda, con los dedos de sus manos retorciéndose en nervios.

 

-Me emborrache

 

-Te voy a matar

 

Ella agarro de un extremo de la bufanda y tiro de este con fuerza, sabiendo que dejaba un ardor en su piel y que dolería. Bien. Era lo que ella buscaba, que el desgraciado sufriera un poco.  
El pasillo estaba vacio cuando ella saco la bufanda del cuello y vio esas marcas detestables en su cuello.

 

-Estaba borracho

 

Ella estaba callada, mirando esos mordiscos en la piel de el.

 

-No es como si estuviéramos saliendo.

 

En el silencio del pasillo se escucho el puño que ella le pego a Steve.

 

-Eres el idiota mas grande que he conocido en toda mi vida

 

-Nancy...

 

Estaba parada enfrente de el, inhalando y exhalando, con los puños aun cerrados e intentando recordar que el es su amigo, su idiota amigo, que ella quiere y que sabe que quiere a Jonathan y que se sentía mal por lo que había hecho.

 

-Vos vas a arreglar esto o va a ser tu fin Steve Harrington

 

-Nancy, no se que hacer

 

-Yo que vos, lo averiguo

 

\-----

 

Lo encontro sentado en el bosque detrás de su casa, el libro que ella fue a buscar al lado de el y sin cámara en vista, abrazado a sus rodillas y mirada perdida en la distancia. Ella detestaba a Steve.

 

-Fue mi culpa

 

-¿Que?

-Por pensar que era mas de lo que fue

 

Y ahi ella lo vio, vio la mirda perdida y vacía de Jonathan, de su amigo que tenia el corazón roto por primera vez. Ella sintió pena por el, iba a torturar a Steve hasta que suplicara por la muerte o le pidiera la mas grande disculpa de toda la historia a Jonathan, ella paso un brazo por sus hombros y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo, de su mejor amigo.

 

-No fue tu culpa, es un cobarde, un gran cobarde

 

-¿Como lo hiciste vos?

 

Ella le sonrío triste y suave a el, lo trato con delicadez como se trata a un ciervo al que vas a disparar.

 

-Nunca lo quise como tu lo quieres y el nunca me quiso como el te quiere

 

-El no me quiere

 

-El si te quiere ¿Queres apostar?

 

-Si me quisiera no se hubiera acostado con ella

 

-¿Se acosto con ella?

 

Jonathan solo exhalo y cerro sus ojos, y ella se paro listo para matar a su otro amigo. El imbecil de su amigo.

 

-Lo voy a matar, no no no no, mucho peor...castrar!

 

-No lo vale

 

Lo iba a mutilar, ver a su mejor amigo con esa mirada vacía y perdida por culpa del estupido de Harrington, lo iba a masacrar

 

-Pero tu si

 

-No lo suficiente por lo visto

 

Bañar en acido.

 

\----

 

-Vomite

 

Estan los dos ocultándose de el en el cuarto oscuro, Jonathan le estaba enseñando a Nancy como revelar fotos, sonriendo de vez en cuando y haciendo chistes, eran sonrisas huecas, pero eran pruebas de vida y ella evitaba mencionar el nombre de Steve aunque tenia la esperanza de que Steve ya supiera como solucionar el desastre que creo, solo no esperaba que lo resolviera de esa manera, entrando al cuarto como sorpresa inesperada que era.

 

-¿Perdon?

 

Jonathan, seguia trabajando como si Steve no estuviera ahí, negando su existencia y trabajando mecánicamente y Nancy sabia que ella debía dar el paso por el para ayudar salvar la relación.

 

-Despues de tener sexo con la chica vomite...hasta creo que le vomite un poco a ella

 

-No entiendo

 

-Yo menos

 

Jonathan había decidido reconocer a Steve, Steve quien estaba pasando sus manos por el pelo en deseperacion, incapaz de explicar lo que quería decir, incapaz de hablar como deseaba.

 

-Fui un pelotudo, ¿Ok?

 

-Uno grande

 

-Me asustas

 

-¿Perdon?

 

Nancy no sabia que hacer, de alguna manera ella se sentía como una espectadora de esas novelas románticas que tanto le gustaban, excepto que esta le gustaba todavia mas, le gustaba ver como Steve sonreía nerviosamente y daba pasos hacia Jonathan y como Jonathan se ruborizaba devuelta, como al inicio. Le gustaba ver lo adorable que eran.

 

-Vos, Jonathan Byers, me asustas, me asusta la forma que me haces sentir y se que eso no excusa lo que hice, pero lo mío es huir, huyo mas rápido de lo que es posible, es lo que mejor se, y vos en la forma que me miras cuando sabes que estoy mintiendo o la forma que sabes que quiero un abrazo sin que te lo diga, me asusta, me asusta terriblemente y bueno soy un idiota pero esperaba ser tu idiota

 

-¿Te vas a asustar devuelta?

 

-Es muy probable

 

-La proxima vez asustate conmigo idiota

 

-¿Tu idiota?

 

-Mi idiota

 

Y Nancy queria gritar, queria gritar de la emocion, como queria golpearle en la cabeza a Steve y demandarle que le pida disculpas hasta su muerte, quería también abrazarlos y decirles que tan feliz y orgullosa estaba de sus chicos. Aunque eso tuvo que esperar, ya que ellos se olvidaron que ella estaba ahí cuando Steve empezó a besar a Jonathan, y sus manos empezaron a quitar ropa demasiado rápido. No, eso era donde ella ponía la linea y les daba su privacidad.


End file.
